


What’s there left for me to lose?

by killunary



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: I should've asked Sabrina why she put D2 ahead of D1's but lol I bet, In other news I'm madly in love with Audrey and had a blast writing this., So I rewatched D1 today and while a major flaw of it is the fact that Uma, That slick ass comment M/l made about E/ie actually having talent, The antiblackness of it all but I disgress!, Uma being introduced for the first time in D2 was the reason why which is, a valid enough reason if you ask me., be self absorbed and a kiss up like just lol..., black girl in the cast at the time in order to prop up the lead white girl but lol, is nowhere to be found in it its writing is a lot cleaner than D2's., wasn't it enough that Belle expressed that she found Audrey to, while Audrey doesn't... Lol like I get the writers had to villainize the only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: A promise between a little prince and a little princess.





	What’s there left for me to lose?

**Author's Note:**

> Janice, Opal, and Pam are the daughters of the trio of blonde women in Beauty and the Beast who were thirsty for Gaston. Lol I just thought it appropriate I mention that. To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

This was it! This was the day! What would make this day so special to Audrey for years to come is the fact that it’d be the day she made friends for the first time. Although, being a princess was a lot of fun and momma let her eat a lot of sweets, Audrey was often left to her own devices due to her parents being kept busy with being proper rulers of Auroria and Grammy, while she’d check in on her from time to time, didn’t leave her parents’ side for the most part.

Audrey didn’t know the three girls’ names but she’d caught glimpses of them when their pretty mommies and handsome daddies came to the castle for a visit. It was hard to come out of her shell around others that weren’t momma, daddy, and Grammy but today, she was gonna be the nicest girl ever and show those girls how worthy she was of being their friend. She’d never forget the advice momma had given her about how to make friends.

Audrey had been sitting on the edge of her parents’ bed, watching her mother comb her hair. Sometimes Audrey caught herself getting lost in her mother’s exquisite beauty but who could blame her. There was no one prettier than momma. Momma with her dark, beautiful skin that glowed so radiantly in certain lights and with her pearly white smile that always made her feel a little better when she was feeling down and with her kinky hair that Audrey loved whether it was in dreads, braids, or unstyled. Daddy was so lucky. He’d fallen in love with and married the most beautiful woman in the world. But momma was just as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside. She wanted to be just like her when she grew up.

“Momma.”

Aurora lowered her comb, turning her head this way and that as she looked her hair over. “Yes, my sweet?”

“Momma, how do you make friends?”

Aurora smiles, setting the comb down on the dresser counter before rising up and shortening the distance between her and her precious daughter. The stunning queen sits down on the bed before picking up Audrey and setting her down in her lap, kissing her temple. “How do you make friends, you say. Well, my darling, how you make friends is by simply being nice.”

The little girl smiled. “By being nice, huh? Thanks, momma!”

The beauty giggles, kissing her daughter’s temple once more. “Of course, my sweet flower.”

Momma knew everything so her advice was bound to work. The six-year-old rushed out of her room, forgetting to close the door behind her in her excitement to get down to the first floor of the castle. Although, she was excited, the little princess told herself to be careful as she climbed down the stairs. After all, she wouldn’t want to fall and hurt herself. Grammy would no doubt get fussy if she did and make her stay in her room for the rest of the day and thus, ruin her plans to make friends.

Audrey touched down on the first floor of the caste, raising her head up and watching as her father shook hands with the girls’ handsome daddies. The girls were all standing together a little ways away from their pretty mommies, what all three having in common is the fact that they were all blondes. Smiling, Audrey hurried over to stand by her mother’s side, coming to a stop next to her before twining their fingers together, Aurora looking away from her husband to smile down sweetly at her daughter.

This was her chance! Daddy and momma were leading the girls’ handsome daddies and pretty mommies away to someplace she didn’t know. Putting on her best smile, Audrey approached the trio of girls with as much confidence as she could muster.

“Hi!” Audrey chirped, her hands clasped behind her back.

The girl standing in the middle of the trio with a mole near the corner of her mouth blinked at the princess, tone bored as she says, “Hi.”

Audrey smiled. So far so good. She’d make friends with them in no time. “My name is Audrey.”

The middle girl looked past Audrey and at the stairs her parents had climbed up with the king and queen, wishing she’d walked off with them when she had the chance. Looking back at the brunette in front of her, the girl replies, “I’m Janice.”

The girl to Janice’s left who was a bit taller than her and had a widow’s peak opened her mouth to introduce herself as well. “I’m Opal.”

And finally the girl to Janice’s right who was the stockier of three introduced herself. “I’m Pam.”

Audrey beamed at them, her teeth showing as she smiled. “It’s so nice to meet you all!”

Janice crossed her arms, looking Audrey up and down. Hm, so this was the princess of Auroria…

Audrey took a deep breath. It was just one simple question and yet, it was one that had her heart racing so fast that she feared it’d leap right out of her chest. Smiling shyly, Audrey’s voice is softer as she says, “W-Would you like to be friends?”

Janice takes a moment to look to her left at Opal before her head swivels to the right to look at Pam, finally giving Audrey her undivided attention again. She shrugs nonchalantly. “Sure, why not.”

Audrey lights up, heart soaring. S-She did it… She had made friends! Momma had been right! She couldn’t wait to thank her later on.

Janice, Opal, and Pam were…nice. Sure, they never listened to a single thing she said when she talked and instead, talked amongst each other like she wasn’t even there but they were still nice. And they were her friends. She was so happy to finally have friends. Momma had so many friends. She felt a little bit like momma now.

She’d been so sad to see her three new friends go, the three not saying a single word and simply turning their backs on her when she said that she’d miss them and that she couldn’t wait to see them again. She pretended like it didn’t make her feel bad inside because they were her friends would never intentionally make her feel bad inside.

Janice, Opal, and Pam always smiled whenever she let them have some of her toys, seeing them so happy making Audrey feel so inwardly warm. She was so happy that she could make her dear friends happy. And while there were some toys that she considered to be her favorites and that she was hesitant with parting ways with, all it would take for her to finally convince herself that she’d be fine without them is the memory of her mother giving her friends all sorts of wonderful gifts. Friends gave each other gifts. Sure, her three friends never once gave her a gift but as long as she was able to make them smile and be happy, it didn’t matter to Audrey. All that mattered to her was being a good friend.

She’d met Ben on her eighth birthday. Ben was so nice and so handsome and had a smile that made her feel really good inside like when her mother smiled at her. It was her birthday so of course, Ben had given her a gift but it was two months later when Ben paid the castle a visit again and had given her a gift that Audrey had been startled.

Audrey looked up from the package Ben was holding out toward her, settling her quizzical gaze on the boy’s face. “B-But it isn’t my birthday, Ben.”

Ben laughed, smiling sweetly at the shorter girl. “Yeah, I know. But I saw this in the store and thought you’d like it. So, from one friend to another, take it, Audrey.”

Audrey gaped at him, thinking that if Grammy were here, she’d chide her and tell her it’s unladylike to have one’s mouth hanging open. On days that weren’t her birthday, only momma, daddy, and Grammy had ever given her gifts. This was her first time receiving a gift from a friend. If she cries, she’ll feel like a crybaby, which is why Audrey closes her mouth before attempting to blink away the tears rimming her eyes. She smiles sweetly at Ben. “Thank you so much, Ben.”

Out of all her friends, Ben was who she treasured the most. She still valued Janice, Opal, and Pam but unlike the three of them, Ben actually listened to her when she talked and didn’t just take from her but made sure to give, too. He was just…perfect.

They’d been out in the garden of the castle watching the sunset together when they’d promised each other that they’d always be friends.

“Ben.”

The young prince looked at the beautiful sunset for a few seconds longer before turning his eyes on the pretty princess next to him. “Hm?”

Looking away from the sunset, she smiles at him. “Let’s promise to always be friends.”

Ben grinned at her, nodding. “Yeah, of course.”

Giggling, she holds her pinky out toward him. “Then it’s a promise.”

Smiling, Ben seals their promise by curling his bigger pinky around her smaller one. “It’s a promise.”

Mal… Mal who turned out to be so much more than dark heritage, who had chosen good and saved Auradon from her wicked mother, who was oh so brave and kind and smart, who had appeared and taken away the person that at one point hadn’t just been her boyfriend but her best friend. Mal who was the reason why she felt so useless and empty and sad inside. Because it was _Mal_ who the people of Auradon thought worthy to be queen, _Mal_ who they thought could protect them from whatever danger that may come upon them, _Mal_ who Ben loved, despite her spelling him, _Mal_ who was the reason why Ben had broken a promise Audrey thought he’d never break.

Audrey stared at the crown in her hands, eyes as empty as her expression. Now that she got what she came here for, it was time she leave.

_Audrey…_

Audrey’s head snapped up in surprise, heart thundering in her chest, gripping the crown as she looked from side to side for the source of the voice, thinking she’d been caught and was about to be apprehended but her heartrate slows when she realizes that she was all alone. Perhaps, she was just hearing things…

_Audrey…_

Audrey turned around, lips parting as she stared at the item that was located in the other room next to the one she was currently standing in. The Dragon’s Eye, Maleficent’s scepter…

_Are you lonely, Audrey?_

A lump appears in Audrey’s throat, her bottom lip quivering. No, she wouldn’t cry! Sniffling, the princess says aloud in a shaky voice, “So lonely.”

_Why do you feel lonely, Audrey?_

Audrey takes a step forward before taking another one and before she knows it, she’s in the room that houses Dragon’s Eye, staring at the object. “I don’t know… I just do.”

_Do you want that loneliness to stop?_

Audrey nods her head, sniffling once more. “So bad. I’ve been feeling this way ever since…”

_Revenge. Revenge is the answer, Audrey._

Audrey blinks, the skin of her forehead crinkling as her eyebrows came together. “Revenge?”

_Yes. Revenge. _

There was a stir in her heart, Audrey’s eyes half-lidded as she stared at the scepter, suddenly feeling hypnotized by the glow of the green stone resting atop the staff. The sadness within her suddenly turned into rage and with every breath she took, vindictiveness filled her being. Smirking, Audrey reached out to take the scepter. “Yes… Revenge is the answer.”

When Ben had arrived at the castle that housed the royal family of Auroria and asked to see Audrey, Queen Aurora told him that Audrey was sitting out in the garden. Ben had thanked the lovely queen before leaving her presence to seek out the princess. Audrey had been exactly where the queen had said she’d been, the beautiful princess’s back to Ben as she sat alone on the garden bench. Taking a deep breath to dispel the anxiety raging within him, the king of Auradon approached the girl. He clears his throat, Audrey looking over her shoulder at him. He feels undeserving of the brilliant smile she was currently giving him, wracked with guilt.

“Well, hello there, Your Majesty,” Audrey says with a smile, a giggle in her voice.

Ben chuckles, gesturing with his head toward the empty space next to Audrey. “May I?”

Audrey smiles at him. “Of course.”

Ben sits down next to her. Audrey’s posture is relaxed while his is stiff so he wouldn’t be surprised if it’s only him that feels the air between them is awkward. Ben sighs, looking at Audrey, the beauty turning her head to look right back at him, her gaze warm and smile just as so. “Audrey… Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me for breaking our promise?”

Audrey’s lips curve downwards, expression one of surprise but she bounces back, her sweet smile back on her face. “Ben—”

“I know what you’re about to say, Audrey and I just wanna say that me turning my back on you, you who I consider to be one of my closest friends, is, in fact, not okay,” Ben says, voice full of firmness and honesty. “Audrey, I’ve been a horrible friend to you when you’ve always been a wonderful one to me.”

Audrey has much she wants to say but she respectfully stays silent and let’s Ben say what he has to say.

Ben’s eyes shine with the utmost remorse as he continues, “If I were a true friend, I would’ve had the courage to tell you that I’ve only ever seen you as a dear friend and nothing more but instead, I was a coward. I’m so sorry, Audrey.”

She takes a few moments to wait to see if he has anything else to say, Audrey nodding her head after realizing he’d said all he had to say before smiling kindly at her old friend. She takes his hands. “I forgive you, Ben.”

Ben returns her smile, embarrassed that he’d gone and gotten teary eyed.

Audrey giggles, reaching out to wipe away a tear that had escaped the corner of Ben’s eye. She hugs Ben, having not hugged him in so long, his warmth familiar and comforting.

Ben cups the back of the princess’s head as he returns her hug, smiling into her hair, more tears escaping his eyes. “Thank you for being my best friend, Audrey.”

Audrey smiles into the kindhearted king’s shoulder. “And thank _you_ for being my best friend, Ben.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
